Guilty
by CerealKillerx3
Summary: Sebastian continuously denies that he and Claude are anything alike, but one night Claude kidnaps him intending to prove one way or another that Sebastian is guilty of everything he accuses Claude of.
1. Chapter One

Night was a demon's domain.

Sebastian Michaelis could not forget this simple obvious fact even after all these years under his human master, Ciel Phantomhive's, employ. He still craved to feel that freedom and dominate the shadows and the night as he used to. However, he realized this would clearly have to wait until he was free of this contract that bounded him to that human boy, which would hopefully not be much longer.

With a soft labored sigh, Sebastian peeled his attention off of the window he had been staring out and tried to focus on something indoors. The Phantomhive Butler's duties were never done, but considering it was nighttime, the duties were significantly less in number and less urgent.

Ciel and the rest of the human servants were asleep currently considering it was in the middle of the night; this made the large manor was as quiet as a grave. Eventually the silence was interrupted by a soft sigh then the soft footsteps caused by the butler as he began to walk to the kitchen, he hated to waste time thus he supposed he would use this time to begin baking some pastries for Ciel's morning breakfast.

In a matter of minutes he had all the ingredients, utensils and dishes laid out on the counters that he needed to make the pastries he had in mind. Without hesitation he began to work on whipping up some éclairs, which would taste ironically divine at the hands of the demon.

It was when he started whipping up the chocolate frosting for spreading on top of the pastry that he felt a small breeze pass through the kitchen. He frowned to himself, he wasn't absent minded enough to forget to close a window on the first floor when everyone retired to bed for the night. Either way, it was evident a window was open so he closed it in one quick, smooth motion before getting back to the frosting.

The second he placed one hand on the bowl and the other on the spatula he felt something, rather some_one _grasp his wrist before they spun him around before even he, with his quick reflexes, could stop it. Before he knew it his eyes had locked upon intense golden hues.

"Claude Faustus…" Sebastian breathed out a quick second before he attempted to strike the spider demon aside with the spatula he still had in his hand. Claude was a demon as well allowing him to have just as quick reflexes allowing him to simply block the spatula with his fingertips. All Sebastian managed to accomplish was getting some frosting flicked on his own cheek.

Seeing the chocolate frosting upon his counterpart's pale cheek, Claude could only smirk. "Such a disgrace Sebastian Michaelis… So messy for a butler." He cooed out letting his presence fully resonate over the male before him, then, he simply flicked his long tongue out and slowly licked Sebastian's cheek feeling him shiver in response when he did so. "How delectable as always Sebastian… the icing is good as well." With that said, he smirked all the more.

Having pride, Sebastian scoffed, "and naturally you're as disgusting and perverted as always." He tried to break the male's grip with some quick precise jerks but Claude held tight with an iron grip. After a few seconds of useless struggle he slowly locked gazes with the demon before him.

At this point Claude had a very irritated expression. "You are a hypocrite Michaelis." One of the hands that held tight to Sebastian's wrists snapped up and grasped his chin forcing their eyes to stay locked. "You have an affinity for human children's souls just as I do, so you're just as much as a pervert as I am."

Annoyance sparked up in Sebastian's intense eyes in response to this. "I intend to devour Ciel's soul, that is all. Unlike you that is all I intend to do."

"I don't intend to do anything with that psychotic boy that proclaims his dominance over me for this short annoying period of time. He may be a bit off his rocker but he's irritatingly predictable like most humans. You, however, never cease to amuse me. You are the only one who seems to never lose my interest…"

The Phantomhive Butler's usually calm facial expression twitched a little at this, "you're being odder then usual Claude, and that's saying something. After you got a taste of Ciel's blood something snapped in your brain but this is a whole new level. Get a hold of yourself Faustus."

"This isn't about me Michaelis, this is about _us_…"

Now Sebastian was even more convinced that something had snapped in the male's head and he was debatably insane at this point. As far as he was concerned they had a rivalry that pitted them against one another and thus far Sebastian always came on top and he had everything that Claude had wanted. The other demon hated him for it. Perhaps that wasn't the whole story after all.

"There isn't an 'us' Faustus. There's _me_, and then there's _you_, that will never change."

"Mm, so you say. However, you cannot deny that I understand you and your true desires then anyone else on this Earth. Humans cannot even begin to comprehend what makes us tick, only fellow demons could possibly understand." When Sebastian opened his mouth to retort Claude simply placed a finger over his lips to silence him before he continued. "When you were looking out of the window before you were longing back for that time that you patrolled and ruled the night where everything was your domain… correct?"

Sebastian took a breath and visibly hesitated before he spoke, "perhaps I was but I wasn't seeking any sort of companionship or understanding on the matter." Once again he attempted to break the male's grip on him.

Claude's grip was tight and relentless but clearly he started to get irritated by Sebastian's constant refusals and unwillingness to give in. This called for a different approach, a more direct one. The hand that had been holding the male's chin then snapped back to Sebastian's free arm. "You're mine now Michaelis, and I will open your eyes to the truth you're trying to deny that only I can truly understand you. No amount of denying will change what is about to happen."


	2. Chapter Two

The last thing that Sebastian remembered seeing were those intense gold eyes locked on his own. Then there came a point where he had developed tunnel vision so all he could see were those eyes, the intensity grew to be so much that it took over his senses then… nothing.

A while later, Sebastian did not know exactly how long being as groggy as he was, he finally stirred and his eyes opened slowly. They focused slowly on an intricate slightly unfamiliar ceiling above him, he could not remember where he had seen it before but he was still waking up so his brain was not working one hundred percent yet. Instinct told him that he had to get up and leave this place as quickly as possible.

As he tried to sit up he realized he was unable to upon feeling something yank against each one of his wrists. An agitated groan left his lips and he finally went limp on the bed and he gazed back to his wrists curious to see what was keeping him from simply moving, let alone escaping.

Chains were attached to metal cuffs around his wrists; the other end was attached to the strong reinforced posts of the bed he was laying upon. Normally such flimsy metal would never stand a chance against the immense power that the demon wielded, but this was purified silver. The "holiest" of metals as it were. It would burn and cause pain for lesser demons, but for one such as Sebastian it just was simply unbreakable and impassable. Someone certainly knew what they were doing when they bound him up.

Apparently the person was rather perverted as well since they had taken off his tailcoat, necktie and his vest only leaving him in his dress shirt and pants.

"Admiring my work? Being the fan of details and thoroughness as you are, I knew you would enjoy that I used effective silver instead of iron or steel like pathetic humans would." Those yellow eyes, that had been the last things he had seen before he had apparently passed out, gleamed from the shadows at the other end of the moderately long bedroom.

Sebastian gazed into those piercing golden hues without hesitation and he gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't say 'admire' would be the word considering I'd hate to stroke your oddly large ego considering you're just second rate compared to me." He hate to sink to such lows when it came to verbal banter, however he had quite enough of Claude over the past hours (or was it days at this point?) to last a lifetime.

Curtains were drawn the entire length in the room preventing the natural moonlight from coming in except for the curtain that was partially open over the window that was closest to the bed causing a stream of natural light to stream over the bed. The light was interrupted when the solid form of Claude's body passed through it as he got upon the bed.

"There you go again Michaelis trying so desperately to convince yourself that you are so different then me but you must see that I can understand you better then anyone else." Claude looked him directly in the eyes as he lifted a hand and gently stroked the hair out of the male's crimson tainted eyes as he gazed deeply within them. "You're a bit more subtle about it but you have a huge ego as well. However, my ego isn't the only _huge_ thing about me as you soon will see." The spider demon smirked then and his eyes gleamed wildly in such a way that it made even the 'mighty' Sebastian feel vulnerable.

Sebastian swallowed stiffly and stared him unflinchingly in his eyes. "Stop it with your babbling and innuendos Faustus, that's all you are, all talk but no action to back them up. That's why I dislike you as much as I do." His sentence was finished off with a soft annoyed hiss.

Claude just laughed in response and he stroked Sebastian's silky soft cheek with his gloved hand. "Oh, don't you worry, I'll do more then back it up this day Michaelis, in fact I will remind you of the glory days of Hell by things you can only experience with another demon, so much so that you will never be able satisfied by that boy in any manner again. You'll only crave me…"

The golden-eyed butler raised his middle finger to his lips and took his glove in his teeth and took it off revealing his perfectly pale hand with the contract upon it and black colored nails. With a smirk he did the same with the other and flung both to the side. He then took his newly bare hands and laid them upon Sebastian's cheeks tenderly cupping them as he beheld the gorgeous demon that lay helplessly beneath him.

Sebastian's beauty and perfection was something he was quite obsessed with obtaining for his very own. Alois was a pathetic, insane, insecure boy that didn't hold a candle to the being before him. Tonight he would mark and claim him for the very first time, than once Ciel was permanently out of the picture, Sebastian would be his forever.

With the newly ungloved hands Claude quickly began undoing the buttons to the male's dress shirt. At this point Sebastian began to writhe underneath him to make it as difficult as possible for Claude to work the white dress shirt open.

His efforts were ultimately in vain however since the male eventually worked the shirt open exposing that perfectly pale chest to his hungry eyes. He wasted no time in dipping his head downward and he began sucking on a supple nipple that instantly hardened in its arousal. Sebastian blushed faintly and closed his eyes half way trying desperately to fight the pleasure but it had been ages since he felt any such as this, which made it hard for him to fight it.

Sebastian exhaled deep pleasured breaths and his cheeks began to flush, then soft reluctant moans left his lips as he felt Claude's hand tend and rub to the other formerly unattended nipple. Now both were becoming pink, abused and painfully aroused. He greatly hated being so wanton and animalistic by giving into his pleasure but he just could not help himself. It took no time for him to become harder in another area as well.

Claude sucked eagerly on the nipple as he became utterly relentless with it before he switched to suck on the other. Instead of rubbing the other nipple with his hand, he lowered it and rubbed Sebastian's hardening member through his clothes. Feeling how hard and excited Sebastian was already Claude smirk became wider in response. This was much too easy in his personal opinion.

His hand slipped within the recesses of Sebastian's pants and underwear rubbing the male's sizable length directly. Just from the feel alone Claude purred happily and he licked up the male's neck lustfully before kissing it. "My oh my, such perfection~!" He sighed heatedly and continued to stroke and rub Sebastian as the male moaned out loudly gasping in between for breaths. "So excited too, you must get a hidden delight out of being dominated so. You're so close to coming already!" He almost laughed in his delight.

The Phantomhive butler hissed in annoyance and irritation as he tried to lurch at demon before him but both the chains that held tight to his wrists and Claude yanking harshly on his member making sharp sensations of pain mixed with a sort of sadistic pleasure that spread through his body making him cry out. Claude yanked hard until Sebastian became sedated and limp on the bed.

"Good boy." Claude mocked. "Now stay." He added in a hiss and he lowered himself down the male's perfect long body until he was directly facing the male's member. He smirked seeing the leaking head of the length and he lustfully licked it out and groaned the moment he tasted the precum, so salty, sweet and delectable. This woke the animalistic lust that he had been trying to contain and sedate within himself. The demon allowed the full length of his tongue to lick up and down the length lustfully as a groan left his lips before it wrapped around it and pumped the length with his tongue alone.

Sebastian's eyes widened his in surprise from what the male was doing and how incredibly good it felt. "F-Faustus!" he called out as he tossed his head back and shuddered.

A hiss escaped his counterpart. "Say my name, my first name or I won't let you cum." He gripped the base of Sebastian's member hard to the point that it was impossible for the demon to release.

Being the stubborn proud being he was, Sebastian gasped and panted as he struggled trying to pry himself from the grip but naturally it was impossible. The pleasure had distracted him so he couldn't focus all of his attention on escaping from his current situation. He swallowed and moaned out from the building sensations within his body. "Claude!" He cried out, his voice laced strongly with pleasure, so much so, that it had to be the most beautiful sound that Claude had ever heard.

The spider demon immediately released the male's member and retracted his tongue. The second he was released by the male's grip, Sebastian moaned out loudly tossing his head back and he climaxed his full amount upon himself, his underwear and trousers. Some even got on Claude, who wiped it up and tasted it. He groaned from the taste alone, then, he proceeded to lick all the rest up with his long skilled tongue. He didn't want a single drop to go to waste.

Sebastian was clearly gripped and weakened by the after heat of climaxing as he panted deeply with flushed cheeks. Claude took advantage of this and he flipped the other demon over to his stomach causing the chains to tighten as Sebastian's arms crossed leaving him helpless and completely vulnerable to the other demon's whims.

Claude smirked and he tugged the demon's pants off and then his underwear. The sight of Sebastian's ass made the demon butler of the Trancy estate lick his own lips hungrily. "Mm… I'm going to abuse the hell out of this thing…"

Dipping his head down and towards the male's ass he gripped both cheeks hard in his hands spreading them so he could get a full view of his entrance. He smirked and licked it lustfully before prodding it and slipping the tip of his tongue inside. Sebastian tensed and let out a loud moan from the invasion. "Get it out Claude… get… it… out!" he moaned out between his deep lustful panting.

"In your dreams, for that, I'll punish you more." Claude warned and flicked his full long tongue out and pushed more into the depths of Sebastian's body until it reached the male's prostate. He moaned tasting the full length of the male's ass, wiggling it around to stretch and lubricate it. When it came to such things it was a wonderful asset to have an immensely long tongue indeed.

Sebastian's moans only became more beautiful and desperate the more Claude tortured his entrance. It was addicting for him to hear the proud gorgeous demon give into the pleasure he was experiencing. It was exactly what the spider demon wanted him to do.

Claude then retracted his tongue once again and he panted softly from his own arousal. He took in the wonderful sight until he knew he couldn't sit back idly any longer and just observe. It was time to claim his reluctant prize.

In a couple of skilled movements, much faster then a mere human could ever hope to be, Claude went from fully dressed to nude. He had even taken those bloody glasses off. His entire glorious nude body was revealed, so was his large thick member that he had a great amount of pride in. Indeed, his ego wasn't the only huge thing about him.

Grasping Sebastian's hips in his strong hands he raised himself up to center himself to the male's entrance. "It is time, you will be mine." He growled into his ear a moment before he pulled the male's hips back and thrust himself forward so he was quickly sheathed all the way inside the male's entrance. Feeling that tight entrance squeeze around his large length brought him untold pleasure he hadn't experienced before.

Sebastian moaned loudly, even he hadn't expected the male to be so big, he felt a hidden delight rise inside him because of it. He tried to be disgusted knowing that his rival was buried entirely within his own body but the pleasure and delight overrode that making him absolutely helpless to it.

With a wide smirk Claude began thrusting hard, fast and ruthlessly within the male's body for he wanted his own fantasies of this very moment to come alive. He had waited too long for this to happen so now, he was going to relish this and enjoy it as much as he could.

Claude relentlessly pounded deep within his counterpart's ass getting deeper then one normally would because he brought the male's hips to meet his own. With each thrust he hit the prostate and made Sebastian call out in delight from the male's actions. However, Claude was hungry for more, the simple act of plowing in the male's ass was not enough to satisfy him.

The demon pulled out of the other and flipped the panting lust filled Sebastian over so he was laid on his back once again. Lifting his legs and ass up to expose his entrance once again, Claude thrust back deep within him and then laid down more upon him so he could look him in the eyes and smirk. Sebastian visibly shuddered at the sight but he could not hide his wanton expression and flushed cheeks even if he tried. Claude was winning over him, he could not deny it when all evidence pointed towards that fact.

The Trancy butler then leaned down and kissed him directly on the lips and he kissed him deeply pushing his tongue inside of the male's mouth forcing it open so he could lick around and taste the recess of Sebastian he hadn't yet violated. He immediately loved and savored the kiss, rather then breaking it he pressed into it deeply to dominate it completely. While he distracted Sebastian with the heated kiss, he reached a hand down and once again began to stroke and fondle the other demon's length. There was no way that he would ever be gentle or merciless with a being that he knew wouldn't enjoy it and he knew Sebastian could certainly handle it all.

Claude panted into the kiss feeling himself grow harder and leak precum within the male's entrance as he grew closer to the finale of this whole wondrous experience. As he tugged, stroked and abused Sebastian's member he could feel the male was growing close to climaxing as well.

With a few more harsh pounds of his cock within Sebastian's entrance, both beings cried out in unison and climaxed. Claude's release filled the other demon's entrance whilst Sebastian's ended up between their sweaty sleek forms.

Pulling slowly out of his counterpart, Claude then released the male from the chains as he continued to loom over him. Sebastian just panted heatedly and trembled as he felt some of the male's release dribble out of his entrance, it felt satisfying.

"Now be honest, you enjoyed that didn't you?" The spider demon smirked at him once again while stroking his cheek gently with his thumb.

Sebastian glowered at him but he did look to the side. "Yes… I did."

"You're just like me, you act refined but deep down behind closed doors, but you enjoy the same sadistic sex as I do." Claude kissed his neck. "I admit I am guilty of everything you have accused me of…" he trailed off momentarily to gaze deep within the male's eyes, "but you're guilty too."

After the whole endeavor, Claude had let Sebastian go back to the Phantomhive estate. The demon butler then proceeded to clean himself up so he didn't smell so intensely of sex. Then, he went back to the kitchen to quickly finish up whipping those éclairs and the rest of Ciel's breakfast. He served it on a silver tray and headed up to his master's bedroom to begin the dry boring human routine as he had for the past years of serving this human boy.

This wouldn't be eternity; he had to remind himself of that. This was just a temporary phase of his existence; soon it would all be over and he would be a glorious being that ruled the night again. He would return to an existence only fellow beings of his own kind could understand. He craved internally for that existence, he always would but now his visions of the future were tainted with Claude.

He still despised that irritating and horrible excuse for a butler, but would it be so bad to have someone that understood him, that could make all his deepest sexual and livelihood desires come true, and a person he could be sinfully guilty with for the rest of eternity.


End file.
